Otouto san
by TillDeathDoUsPart91
Summary: He hated his parents. His mothers weakness, his fathers cruelty. He hated everything and everyone. Until something changed. The change? His Otoutosan. No pairings. gasp ONE SHOT. NOT YAOI...tho i love yaoi lol sequel may be written.


(For this story i'm making Itachi a little older, about 10 years older then Sasuke. i know he's only five years older.) (I apologize for spelling sasuke wrong b4, i knew it was spelled S-a-s-u-k-e but i type fast so i make mistakes easy.)

Itachi could never stand to look at his mother, the one who gave birth to him. He loved her, but despised her exsistence. She was so carefree and gentle and yet she married a man so harsh and cruel. Itachi couldnt understand it. He hated his father. He would beat his mother and even after she would beg him not to leave her. Not to leave her all alone. Itachi was disgusted by this. His mother was pitiful everything he never wanted to be. Itachi couldnt stand either of his parents. But he was obedient. He trained to be the best. To please his father. He did all the work he was suppose to. To please his mother. He became as strong as he could, becoming a ninja at the tender age of seven and mastering the Sharingan a year later. He was friendly but distant with everyone. He rarely spoke a word to his parents unless they adressed him themselves.

Then something changed, his mother got pregnant. At first it was unimportant to Itachi but as his mothers belly grew bigger and bigger so did his curiosity. As strong as he was, he was still just a child, and knew nothing of pregnancy. He would watch her out of the corner of his eye. How she would suddenly touch her stomach and grin. How she would cooe softly to her belly. It was strange to him how his father turned gentle when around her. His father's usual beatings turned to cuddles and kissing. Soon it began to anger Itachi. He didnt understand why. How could his father start being so nice, after all he's done? Why was this baby so special that he got to change _everything!_ Where they like this before he was born? Would everything change after the baby was born?

Steadily he became more and more distant from his parents. Secretly hating them, and the unborn child. The one who was ruining life as he knew it.

The day the baby was born, Itachi stood in the waiting room. His mother was rushed here in the morning groaning in pain. She was a month early. He didnt understand what that meant but his father didnt seem happy about it. They both had left him in the waiting room knowing he could look after himself. So he stayed sitting in the corner playing with his kunai. It had been this way for five whole hours. He was bored. The hospital made him tired, but he didnt know why. It smelled bad. Like, chemicals and death. Yes, he knew the smell of death very well. At first when he killed it sickened him. Now it was just apart of life.

Other little boys were around the room and some came over to play with him. He would just grunt and turn away ignoring them. He was in no mood to play. They were persistant. He growled and his head snapped in their direction. Dark eyes turned blood red as he activated the sharingan. As quick as they came they left running crying out for help from the 'Demon boy'. Throwing his head back he laughed at their fear.

"Itachi." A stern voice made him turn. His father stood behind him with an almost angry expression. His father was definitely not pleased. Thinking the anger was directed at him. Itachi dropped his head apologizing.

"Come see your mother." Was his only reply. In silence they walked together, down the long halls with white washed walls. From certain rooms he could hear a heart moniter. The steady beeping made him nervous. Murmurs were heard all around him. And in one room he could distinctively hear a woman crying for the loss of a loved one. He shuddered to himself.

When they finally reached his mothers room his father went in first. He followed after intrigued by his mothers soft words of comfort, and the weak cries of the baby. His mother was sitting up in her bed cradling a bundle of cloth in her arms. She smiled when she saw Itachi.

"Come closer, my son. Meet your baby brother." She handed the bundle to one of the nurses who knelt next to Itachi and placed the baby in his arms. The little bundle was light as if the boy didnt weigh anything at all. His father glared down at the pitiful child. Obvoisuly not pleased. It was so weak. Everything his father never wanted his offspring to be. Turning his eyes down, Itachi gazed down at the little boy. His flesh was pink and plump, but he was so tiny. A small patch of blackish fuzz lay on his head. He was still crying but decided he was comfotable quieting down and wiggled a bit. When he opened his eyes Itachi could only gaze at large deep onyx eyes glistening with tears.

"What's his name?" He asked softly.

His mother smiled understanding his awe.

"Sasuke."

He heard his father just grunt at the name. Not wanting any part of the child. Itachi felt a urge of anger towards his father, feeling a weird urge to protect the baby. The baby reached up with a chubby little arm and touched Itachi's cheek. He gurgled a bit as if trying to get his attention. Itachi looked down again. Unconciously he grabbed the baby's hand instinctivly pulling it from his face. But was startled when the small fingers suddenlty curled around his pointer finger gripping tightly. The baby's lips upturned in a clumsy smile. The small gesture made a tiny smile form on Itachis face. The baby gurgled again pleased when Itachi smiled. Chuckling Itachi used his free thumb the stroke the baby's cheek. He knew he should hate this baby. He was weak. He had flaws. But no part of him could bear the thought of hating him. The very moment he saw him. He loved him. He cradled his little brother close to his chest.

"Otouto-san." He smiled softly, "Sasuke."


End file.
